bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Monkey Humvee
Well, yeah. That's pretty much what this long-awaited conception is. You can load monkey towers up into the humvee using a button between "sell" and "target priority". When loaded, towers will take 60% damage from all attacks. They can still attack when loaded. Super Monkeys above 3-X or X-3 cannot be loaded. Like my Monkey Tank iteration, you can move it around on land using an ability. This will allow it to transfer loaded towers across the map, but it cannot cross water. (Cost: $680; Range TBA; Movement Speed TBA; Ability Cooldown: 10 seconds.) Upgrades Path I * More Seats: Adding an extra pair of seats will give you more room for more doods. (Cost: $385) * Machine Gun: Adds in something for the driver to use when he wants to get the bloons' attention: a 7.62mm heavy machine gun. It shoots really fast, but is quite inaccurate. (Cost: $1250; The machine gun fires tracer rounds that look like green versions of 1-X Super Monkey lasers and pierce only one bloon, and it shoots at a rate of 9 rounds per second; Spread TBA) * Chaingun: More guns for more shooting. The chaingun fires slower than the machine gun, but is more accurate and, due to it having a higher caliber, pops more bloons, including lead! (Cost: $1700; The chaingun fires massive bullets that pierce 3 bloons each, including lead, at a rate of 4 rounds per second; The chaingun does not replace the heavy MG) * Mobile Gun System: A truly awesome weapon system, the MGS is a force to be reckoned with. Especially since it's packing two independently-aiming machine guns, a chaingun, and a high-caliber battle cannon with a coaxial minigun. And that still isn't enuff dakka. (Cost: $8500; The battle cannon fires shells that pierce ten bloons and explode in a radius similar to an X-2 Bomb Shooter's explosions at 1 round per second; The minigun works like the machine gun, but it fires longer red tracers and it has only half the spread of the machine gun) Path II * Thicker Armour: New layered composite armour reduces damage taken by passengers from 60% to 30%! (Cost: $770; The humvee also gains 2 AD for this upgrade.) * Smoke Launcher: Adds a smoke launcher to the humvee. Smoke launchers fire canisters that release a cloud of smoke that camoes bloons, but cripples them to half-speed while in the smoke cloud. The cloud disperses after 10 seconds. (Cost: $1250; Cloud radius TBA) * Aerosol Launcher: Replaces the smoke with a nasty acidic aerosol which no longer camoes bloons and also damages them over time while in the cloud and also continues for 5 seconds after they leave the cloud! (Cost: $3400; Bloons pop at the rate of Burny Stuff) * Commander's Vehicle: The Commander has only the best of infantry support vehicles. It features double the seating capacity and a radio to call an off-field military base to perform advanced support manoeuvres. (Cost: $22500) ** Bombardment Ability: Sends a signal to an off-field military base which calls in an artillery strike on the whole map. The cannonfire will pop massive amounts of bloons, but it hits random targets all over the map. Duration: 20 seconds. Cooldown: 60 seconds. (Cannon blast radius TBA; The shells pierce 5 layers of bloon) **''Thunderbolt Strafe Run Ability: Sends a signal to an off-field military base which calls in a Thunderbolt ground attack plane that sprays the battlefield with gunfire from its assault cannon and Hellfire missiles. The assault cannon's rounds are unstoppable, and do serious damage to blimps! Duration: 10 seconds. Cooldown: 75 seconds.'' (For info regarding Hellfire missiles, see Monkey Drone; The main gun fires at a rate of 60 rounds per second, has infinite pierce, and does 10x damage to blimps; The plane makes four 2.5 second passes, sweeping the whole screen.) Trivia * The Mobile Gun System upgrade is a reference to the M1128 Stryker Mobile Gun System. Okay, it's not equipped with a chaingun or a minigun, but still. * Also, the Thunderbolt in the Strafe Run ability is a reference to the A-10 Thunderbolt. ** Speaking of the A-10, the main gun is a reference to the GAU-8 Avenger 30mm assault cannon. *** The damage bonus on blimps is there because the GAU-8 Avenger is capable of cutting a TANK in half with NO RESISTANCE. ** The Hellfire missiles are references to the AGM-114 Hellfire missiles of real life, which are often put on the A-10 Thunderbolt. Category:Towers Category:Monkey Towers Category:Protector Towers Category:Mechanic Towers Category:References Category:Military Towers